Super Smash Brothers: City Folk
by Get Ganondorf A Doctor
Summary: A slice of life type of story following Ganondorf, Dedede, and Bowser in a Smash-But-In-Reality kind of AU. Follow their antics and day to day activities as they all strive for the best (and worst) lives possible. Warning, there is some strong language here and there. Credit to ラリアット on pixiv for the cover image!


_**Hey guys, so this is just a Smash Bros AU, I guess? It's just the Smash universe, but grounded a little more in reality. Just a bunch of folk living in a town. This fan fiction will document the day to day life of everyone, it's just framed around my three favorite Bad Boys(tm). And if you enjoy this type of story, KoopalingFan is actually currently writing a story featuring these three as well! I personally enjoy it lots and his story was the final push I needed to get this published, so I highly recommend his stuff!**_

**Chapter 1: Daily Life**

There were many words often used to describe Dedede. He was large, 'plump' to the kind, 'tub of lard' to the not so gentle. He was annoying to some, a nuisance to others, unaware to the rest. He was always smiling, even if his teeth were rather yellow and his cheeks puffed out even further. His hair was always just a little greasy, everyone could see it from the tips escaping his oversized beanie. No matter what the weather was, be it in the scorching heat or bellow freezing temperatures, he proudly wore his favorite leather jacket till it smelled of barbeque chips and sweat. But if there was anything that everyone knew in his little town, it was that you'd never find Dedede by himself. And today was no different.

Down the street, he had emerged from the corner store like always. He'd glance at his wrist, remember that he doesn't own a watch, and then look towards the sign outside the corner store flashing the time. 12:30, huh? That meant pretty soon ol' Meta Knight would be having his break. He plopped down on a bench with a smile and play with the zippers on his jacket. No, Dedede was never alone. Even when he had no company to stay, someone was always saying _something_ to him. Fox, that friendly cop, had waved as he passed by. Ness and Lucas, with pockets filled with lose change for the corner store, always stopped to say hello and ask what he had bought today. With a proud grin, Dedede always showed off whatever coin machine prize he had one. Some days it was just a few gumballs. Today, it was a cats eye marble and a figurine that was only a little broken. Ness was always all over those little prizes. And Lucas was too, he guessed, he just always hid behind Ness too well to tell. After the children, Mario usually passed by on his days off. Whenever he could he took the time to sit with him and just talk.

"Howdy, Dedede!"

"Ciao, Mario!"

Dedede was loud, he always did all the talking, but Mario was one of the few people who actually listened. He liked that. After Mario, it was always a mix of people. Sometimes if Snake was passing by, he'd ask if Dedede actually had a home, as he only ever saw him on street corners. On a good day he'd even offer his home to sleep the night. If Dedede was real lucky, certain days a bright eyed lad named Kirby might be passing by. It wasn't necessarily that he liked his company, the kid was kinda annoying to him, but Kirby always got the best coin machine prizes, and all it took to swindle them off him was the promise of a couple gumballs and a few quarters to buy those big, soft cookies. Ah, now he was really starting to get hungry. His ride should be here soon, though, and if it was late he'd eventually have Meta Knight to talk with. Maybe he could give him a ride home in his police car...

Unlike Dedede, most people found no words to describe Bowser. Or, they did, but they certainly weren't something they'd admit out loud. He never had harsh words flung his way, just deliberate stares. He loved it from children, how their eyes traced over every tattoo running up his arms or try to stand up their hair like his. He's had babies pull at the piercings on his face, it was hard not to laugh about it. It was more... adult stares that through him off. I mean, what was their problem, huh? It wasn't long, though, till he grew to adore the way others would stare, though. He had, as he dubbed it, the 'delinquent' card. He could tell people he was in a motorcycle gang, a crime ring, head of the Italian mafia, and the average person would probably believe him. Hell, he ran a tattoo parlor, that could be a front for a drug ring. It wasn't, but he had the power. Those who knew Bowser well, though, knew he was just a single father who did what he could for his children: all eight of them. Yes, he loved them all so dearly, it was the only thing that could really convince him to drop the whole 'dangerous' façade. The moment his kids were in the picture he was suddenly the ideal citizen putting on a perfect example.

"Hey, pops!" Bowser popped up from the bedroom sheets, looking over the time. 12:52? Ah, the kids were probably just getting antsy, waiting on Ganondorf to bring back their meal. He was the only one with a car after all.

"Buddy, pops is trying to take a nap. Ganon'll be home soon, don't worry." But despite his reassurance he heard the tiny patter of footsteps, and from the doorway his youngest stood. Bowser Jr. had a Happy Meal toy tight in his hands.

"He's already home, he brought back McDonalds for us."

"Oh. Is everything ok then, bud?"

"I think he forgot Dedede. He said he isn't going back out, though..."

Bowser stretched with a groan, his hair now sticking up at odd angles after forgetting to wash out the gel properly.

"Yea, he would... Damn it-." Junior could see how hard Bowser physically tensed before sputtering a nervous barrage of "please, dear god, never repeat that," as he stumbled out the door.

"Oi! Ganon!" He grumbled, throwing on his large black coat. It got stuck on the spikes around his wrist, though, and so he fumbled around with it. "Come on, we gotta get Dedede! Get up, get up."

Ganondorf lay face down on the couch, face buried in pillows.

"He can wait another hour. My head is killing me..."

"We're not leaving Dedede outside in the cold-!"

"_It is 60 Degrees Fahrenheit on this lovely sunny day, **he can**** wait**_." And with a final plop back down to the pillows, he remained immovable. Bowser rubbed his temple.

"Come on, come on, I know you're just in a bad mood-."

"Yes, I am. You know what I had to deal with getting food for your kids?!" He sat up, crossing his arms. "Apparently _business_ isn't allowed in McDonalds!"

"You were pushing your pyramid scheme and got called out?"

"... Yes..."

Ganondorf was, more or less, a strange fellow to talk to. He dressed nice, never to an intimidating extreme but just suave enough to impress. A black turtle neck and loose open sweater with the sleeves rolled up, a nice watch, spotless black boots. He had the charm, all the right words, to drive any conversation his way. Many people would probably consider him friendly even, if it weren't for this... this energy he had. Somehow you just felt drained talking to him, just standing near him would raise red flags. Most people tried to avoid him. He never seemed to mind that all that much, though. He had just two friends, if you could even call them that, House cats, they reminded him of house cats. Needy but giving him a warm feeling. All he needed were those annoying cats and he felt fine in life. He didn't mind sharing his car, giving them a place to stay, so long as they kept him entertained. And, well, maybe Bowser was right. He was feeling rather bored, no inspiration to work on his product line. He stretched with a small sigh.

"Fine, fine, but I really do wish you'd work towards getting your license. I'm not a taxi driver."

"No, your _my_ taxi driver," Bowser said with a warm chuckle. "No, but seriously, he's probably getting impatient."

"Hey, ah..." Iggy, one of Bowser's oldest, was perched by the chair next to the window, playing his 3DS. "Do you guys hear sirens?"

"Sirens?" Ganondorf was the first one at the window after that. "Oh. Oh... A cop car is pulling up."

"What?" Bowser shoved him out of the way, craning his neck to see. "Oh god, oh.. What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You just HAD to talk about your product line at McDonalds, huh?"

"How the hell do I know this isn't about you? You always strut around saying your this crime boss."

"As a joke!"

"Dedede's in the back seat," Iggy cooly said.

"I'm not paying for his ticket," Ganon said, heading for the door.

"You think I can afford it? God, what the hell did he even do..?"

"Only one way to find out." A knock at the door. They both tensed up. With a deep breath, Bowser swung open the door and put on the sweetest smile he could muster, which only showed off yellow, jagged teeth.

"Officer! Good after noon-."

"You never showed up to pick up Dedede." Meta Knight stood in the doorway, arms crossed and Dedede peeking behind his shoulder with a large smile.

"Oh." Bowser fell silent, slowly untensing.

"Sorry about that, we got tied up with his tykes." Ganondorf jabbed his thumb inside.

"Don't blame us because you wanted to nap," Iggy snapped.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell my kid to shut up."

"I'll be leaving now. Try to remember him next time, he even bought you all gifts." Meta Knight said before driving away. Dedede still had a wide smile on his face, the corner store plastic bag still tight in his hands.

"So, ah, you bought us something at the corner store?"

With a nod and a grin, he proudly held out two cheap, plastic yoyos. One red, one black.

"I thought of you guys as soon as I saw 'em! Ooh, and I bought us another roll of those cookies I know you guys like!"

Only Dedede liked Fudge Stripes, though.

"... Thanks, Dedede."

_**So, for anyone reading this and knows I'm also writing Smash Ultimate Stars Appeared, don't worry! I'll still be updating that story, this is just to keep me writing when I have writer's block and such. After all, this story is a lot less heavy and makes me feel a lot happier. Stars Appeared is fun, but writing Mario in such emotional distress can become draining at times, so this will help keep my mood up. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
